fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Wally Buchanan & Millianna is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Natsu Dragneel and Happy, and Dark Mages Wally Buchanan and Millianna. Prologue Natsu, along with Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, and Juvia Lockser, infiltrate the Tower of Heaven in order to recover their kidnapped companions, Happy and Erza Scarlet. After a skirmish with some guards and ascending from the basement, they find Erza who combats with few guards herself. She orders them to leave the tower, but Natsu argues that if they run, it'll be a shame to Fairy Tail's name and that he still has a score to settle with that blockhead, Wally. He informs Erza that Happy's been kidnapped as well and that he's waiting to be rescued. Natsu runs off before Erza could prevent him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 5-7 After Natsu's wandering, he ends up in a room chock-full of cat objects. He finds a cat's head with a hole underneath and wears it as a helmet. He tries to take it off, but it seems stuck on his head. From behind him, a man wielding a gun appears in the shadows.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Pages 19-20 Battle Natsu doesn't seem to realize the presence of the man behind him when he mutters to himself about all the pranks he could pull on Happy, Erza and especially Lucy with the cat helmet. Wally clicks his gun just as Natsu complains about not being able to reach his mouth after a sneeze. Suddenly, Millianna storms in just as Wally shoots and so he misses his target. Natsu, still with the cat helmet on, notices their presence for the first time. When Wally asks Millianna what she's doing, she replies that he can't bully kitty-cats. Wally argues that he's not a cat and tells Millianna to take a closer look. She does and Natsu meows, convincing Millianna that he is a cat, much to Wally's irritation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Pages 2, 5-6 Natsu tells Wally that he hasn't forgotten what he did back at the casino. Wally's body separates into smaller rectangles and tackles Natsu. Natsu manages to dodge the attacks even with the cat helmet on. He defends himself with a cat statue (which he calls Neko-Barrier) from Wally's wave of attacks. Millianna is skeptical about a "kitty-cat" being an enemy and Wally tells her once more that he's not a kitty-cat, but a human. Natsu blocks Wally's next attacks with his flaming fists that he calls the Neko-Fire. This results into some of Millianna's cat plushies to be torn and charred. Wally tells Millianna to back him up. Millianna does so, angry at Natsu for pretending to be a cat when he's not. Natsu retorts that she should go look in the mirror. Natsu is caught in Millianna's Nekōsoku Tube and his Magic is nullified. Millianna tells Wally to get the "fake cat" and Wally attacks with 32 Frames Per Second Attack and hits Natsu who's both tied up and unable to use Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Pages 7-10 Wally prepares to cast his Prerendering Polygon Shot through his gun on Natsu when he states that he almost forgot to say his "dandy" parting line. In the middle of his dandy parting line, Happy flies in and hits him with a cat toy. Happy asks Natsu what that thing on his head is when Millianna expresses her surprise at the "flying kitty-cat". Wally shoots Happy for interrupting his dandy line and Happy narrowly dodges. Millianna stops him from shooting Happy again because he can't bully kitty-cats. Wally retorts that cats don't fly. Natsu calls out to Happy and asks for his help in removing the Nekōsoku Tubes when Wally tries to go after him. Millianna stops Wally from doing this again. Happy tells Natsu that the tubes aren't coming off and Natsu states that there's only one thing left to do. His Secret Move: Kitty in Distress, depicts him as a crying and pitiful kitty. Millianna takes pity on the "kitty" and releases him from the Nekōsoku Tubes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Pages 11-13 Natsu attacks them both with Fire Dragon's Wing Attack and knocks them out. He proclaims finishing his revenge on the blockhead. Happy asks him how long he plans on wearing the cat helmet and he replies that he can't get it off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Pages 14-15 Aftermath Jellal Fernandes counts Wally and Millianna out of his Heaven's Game and states that Simon and Shô have betrayed him. Vidaldus Taka tells Jellal to capture Erza and begin with the ceremony and chastises him for playing around. Jellal then tells him to go himself because the other side's turn is over. Vidaldus transforms into some sort of rocker clothes and two other people appear beside him: a bird man named Fukuro and a woman named Ikaruga. They are introduced as members of a Dark Guild called Death's Head Caucus and their team name is Trinity Raven. They are the new "players" in Jellal's Heaven's Game.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Pages 15-19 References Navigation Category:Fights